


Water

by AnUnknownForeignBeauty



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-05
Updated: 2009-03-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/pseuds/AnUnknownForeignBeauty
Summary: Set after the movie. Rose realized that she was pregnant with Jack's child. Then she realized that life is full of miracle. One shot. Pls RR.





	Water

Rose was holding a glass of water in her hand. She had to drink it. She needed to drink water to live. She sighed. Water could give life but it could take the life too.

She could still remember Jack holding her tightly to keep her warm in the ice cool water. She could still feel his hard frozen hands were holding her. She never wanted to let him go but she had to drown him into the icy water.

Suddenly the nausea gripped her. She rushed towards the basin. It was happening to her for last two weeks. She knew the reason. She was going to have Jack's child.

She felt water running from her eyes. She tasted the tears as salty as the sea where her love was sleeping forever.

She placed her hand on her stomach. The baby was growing inside her. She imagined the baby floating in the water into her womb.

'Sleep my darling.' She whispered. To whom- her love sleeping under the sea or the baby growing inside her womb? Both of them were surrounded by water & she could feel the waves.

'What a miracle!' she thought 'Water has taken him from me forever & our baby is growing inside me surrounded by water. Water had cursed me with pain but again blessed me with a child- a part of him!'

Really life was full of miracle


End file.
